Winter's Burn
by howlofthelupus
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is travelling to Westeros early with an army of Unsullied, liberated slaves and Dothraki. The King in the North is searching for the vengeance of his father and is on a mission to save his sisters and gain the north's independence. No dishonourable Freys either which can only be a bonus.
1. Robb I

**AN: I wanted to write this since I'm against the whole Frey-red wedding scenario even if it is how the author intended. Apologies if it's poorly written etc... Feel free to criticise or contribute ideas. Also this is based mainly on the TV show and not the A Song of Ice and Fire books.**

**Here's some background information to help set the story**

_**Events start in Season two: Ned Stark is still dead; Robb is King in The North, but there is no marriage pact with the Freys (they're more honourable to their oath of fealty as bannermen to the Tullys.). The Mother of Dragons sailing across the Narrow Sea towards Westeros alongside her army of unsullied, liberated slaves and Dothraki; Daenerys is also with the financial backing of Illyrio Mopatis and many allies from all of Essos and Westeros pledged to her cause.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own A Song and Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones, these titles belong to George R.R Martin and HBO.**

* * *

Robb I

Robb was weary, war was rough. He knew the depths of his accomplishments, he knew he was becoming known as 'the young wolf' and gaining the respect of many lords and kings. He wanted revenge and independence in the north, but a small part of him desired more than anything to be at Winterfell with his brothers, sisters and mother.

As Robb entered his tent, he collapsed onto his bed; as usual he had been with the lords of the lands, _his lands_, trying to figure out their next move in the giant chess game of war. Grey Wind padded in with a bloodied muzzle. "Grey Wind." The direwolf came to the side of his companion without a sound. Robb reached his hand out to pat the head of the giant creature to be met by warm, thick fur. "Where have you been?" Grey Wind was his only real friend here, of course he had his uncle and his lords but often he wished he had Theon or Jon with him to consult with. Theon could have been valuable in advice, but he felt his brother needed him more. And Jon, his thoughts often turned to Jon; he wondered where Jon was now, what he was feeling and what he thought of Robb's latest title. 'Jon would have been better than me at this' thought Robb 'he may not be a Stark in name but will always be more of a Stark in heart than I.' The thought saddened him, Jon would never be a Stark… Robb couldn't even legitimize him now he was at the wall. Jon led him to think about his family, his mother: she had seemed… lost? Since his father's death; Arya: the little she-wolf, Robb had heard little of her since she went to king's landing what felt like an age ago. Then there was Sansa, a prisoner to the Lannisters, betrothed to a monster and no way of escaping. His brothers Bran and Rickon, one with dreams destroyed by a crippling injury and the other seeing his family ripped apart at such a tender age. A family ravaged by another, the thought of the dishonour of the Lannisters made his frozen blood melt and boil in his body.

Robb slowly drifted into a dream filled sleep. _He was in Winterfell, the godswood to be exact, at his feet there was a river of blood streaming from the heart tree… Surrounding the tree was unadulterated horror. Hanging from the branches were the decapitated heads of his family and the bloody tears had streamed from the ancient tree to form the words 'Winter came, and now it's gone.' Robb screeched with horror, he turned to run, only to find himself impaled by his father's greatsword, and the wielder a blonde haired, blue eyed boy wearing a crown bought by blood; Joffrey Lannister._

Robb's sapphire eyes flashed open, wide. His auburn hair was drenched from where he had broken into a sweat from nerves. His sleep had lasted for hours, and by the time he had awoken the sun was already in full blaze, casting its light across Westeros. Robb rose from his bed, changed into his garments and made his way to his war tent. As he strolled through the army encampment, he was met by cheers and cries of "King in The North!" It often felt surreal to hear that, he was inexperienced and only of seventeen years yet he was king, the senior of many more mature men. As he entered the military tent, he observed the faces of the men leant over a map of Westeros, the men he trusted as his guards and advisers; the Blackfish was the first to acknowledge Robb's arrival, giving him a courteous nod. Soon the other lords followed suit, welcoming him to the military table. The young king joined his men at the table, asking them of news and information on the war and the wellbeing of the North. Robb stayed with his advisers for hours before his squire, Olyvar Frey, abruptly stumbled into the tent, panting from running. The ward received quizzical looks from many of the lords. "Robb… You…. May… Want… To Read… This." He passed a letter to Robb with a broken red seal of dragons.

'_Robb of house Stark, blood of the first men and King in the North, I Daenerys Stomborn, of house Targaryen and blood of old Valyria am returning to reclaim the throne that was unjustly robbed from my family during the rebellion led by the usurper Robert Baratheon. I am informing you of this so you can make a choice. You can ally yourself with my cause and have independence in the north, or refute my claim and perish at my hand. An alliance would greatly strengthen both our positions, and these could be further affirmed by the marriage of our houses. The raven will find my ship; I hope you make the right decision.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yeah i don't really know what I'm writing, whatever. Enjoy. Oh and please leave criticism or comments (it's what motivates me to actually write more)**

**_I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire._**

* * *

**Daenerys I**

Daenerys stared intently at the boy, no, _man_ in front of her. He could not be older than eighteen years but war had clearly hardened his. His hair was a red usually exclusive to be seen from leaves in the autumn and his azure eyes pierced into hers steadily, the blue reflecting the chills of winter. The Mother of Dragons took in every inch of the Northman; she noticed his proud demeanour and his mounds of furs that gave a more fearsome impression… But in his eyes she saw a little spark of warmth, of innocence lost by an early call to manhood. She did not know quite what to make of the Stark, what would her brother if he were alive to discover her allied to those so closely related to leaders of a rebellion that demolished her family. 'I am not my father's daughter' she thought 'but Robb Stark, are you the son of yours?'

Daenerys had arrived at White Harbour after dusk, having sailed from the city of Yunkai with her army of fifteen thousand strong; she had been surprised at the willingness of slaves to fight for her in Westeros. The journey had been rough, with many of her army being attacked by sickness caused by sea, but nevertheless they had endured… It did not take long to get to White Harbour after receiving Robb's letter agreeing to discuss terms. The only concern Daenerys really had was her dragons, they were growing bigger and becoming harder to control; it was becoming a pain to feed them but she had just guessed they could feed on Lannister soldiers when she destroyed them... Lannister soldiers wouldn't last forever.

"You suggest an alliance?" So he spoke, he was the one to break the tension; his voice was gruff but gentle.

"I think it would be beneficial, yes, restore my iron throne and the north will be its own kingdom. A union of our houses would also strengthen our positions on our separate thrones." She did not mind the idea of marrying this man, in fact, she almost enjoyed it; he was handsome enough, and would be a good husband but the most favourable factor would be that it would greatly enhance their reigns.

"I do not think of it as a bad idea, I do not have any other arrangements of marriage and I must say, you are rather beautiful." of course he wouldn't be concerned, not every man gets the offer of a queen, and especially one as beautiful as she was told she was. Only a fool would pass up such a proposition. "The only hindrance is, our children… Which thrones shall they inherit?"

"The first child would inherit the throne of iron – it is more powerful. Our second or third will rule the north after your passing. Of course, your brothers or sisters could also inherit the northern throne." She hoped that mentioning his family gaining power would help encourage him.

"That would be satisfactory; a marriage would be the best for both of our causes both now and in the future. My bannermen have already agreed to such a proposal." It seemed that a marriage was already going to happen, before Daenerys had even arrived.

* * *

**Robb II**

Robb was delighted. He had known of famed Targaryen beauty, but Daenerys Targaryen had loveliness that became from his deepest dreams. He would be marrying a queen and a beauty. He had realised that she had hardness about her, that she was more of a warrior queen but Robb had already fallen the minute he had laid eyes on her, and a warrior queen was now his favourite kind of queen. Robb did not care about what his father would say, although Robb had always suspected that Lord Eddard had pitied the Targaryen children, that he thought they were not their father and still deserved a throne. The young wolf already knew what his sisters' opinions of her would be; Arya would adore her, look up to her even… Sansa on the other hand, would probably be scared of her and the fearsome dragons. His Lady mother's opinion, he could not guess, he hoped that she would be pleased of it, if it made him and the Stark's happy.

Robb awoke from his dream like state; he had been daydreaming and he was still sitting at a table opposite the Targaryen woman. She seemed to be regarding him with a knowing smirk, she could tell what he was in such a grin for. Oh, he had found himself into a grin. Robb's plan to keep himself ice cool and honourable clearly hadn't worked, as he had now displayed his true emotions and developing affections very obviously. The smirk on her face only attracted him more. Suddenly, Robb's attention turned to the man who was stood behind Daenerys: Ser Jorah Mormont, an exiled knight by Robb's father's hand. This _Ser_ was giving him a look of pure envy and hatred. Robb suspected that he wasn't the only one who wished to marry the queen, although he was the only one that was going to be unified with her. Inside, Robb allowed himself a little triumphant cheer… This time he made sure not to present his emotions to the others in the room. He allowed himself to make eye contact with the silver-haired woman, becoming mesmerised by the lavender colour. She arose, as if to take her leave.

"It is time I broke my fast. Robb Stark."

"Please let me escort you. It would be my complete pleasure" He wanted to be near her more.

"Very well, it would be best for us to become more acquainted with eachother." And with that he took her hand and accompanied her to her meal.


End file.
